Truth Or Dare ?
by DegrassiLoverForever12
Summary: What happens when three good friends play Truth or Dare ? Will secrets come out ? Will there be a kiss ? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters, but I do own my sexy skinny jeans. **

**AN- Aw here's the cute little one-shot I was talking about. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also sorry if it's not as good as my other fan-fic D: Please read and review! **

**Twitter- Eclareofficial Follow up people! ;)**

Clare Edwards sighed as she sat on her bed, gazing out the window. It was a Saturday afternoon and, for once she had nothing to do. Since Alli had been taken out of Degrassi, she had ditched her for her "new" friends, which also meant she had no "girlfriends" to hang out with during the weekend.

Boring much?

She got up from her bed, walking over to her closet, finding a box labeled _Clare's Stuff. _She opened it, seeing many board games and decks of cards. None of it caught her interest. But suddenly, she found a bottle.

She cheekily smiled, getting an idea of something she could do with the bottle.

Clare picked up her cell phone, calling Adam and Eli, inviting them to come over. They all agreed, and she smiled to herself.

Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all...

About ten minutes later, Adam Eli and Clare were sitting in a circle on the floor in Clare's room, with the glass bottle sitting in the middle.

"Okay, you guys should know the rules of Spin the Bottle. But in case you don't, someone will spin the bottle first, and whoever it lands on has to pick either Truth or Dare. If you pick Truth, the person who spun the bottle will ask you something, and you have to answer truthfully, no matter what. If you pick Dare, the person who spun the bottle gets to dare you to do anything of their choosing, and you have to do it."

Everyone nodded in understanding, ready to begin the game.

Eli decided to start the game and it landed on Adam. "Okay, Adam, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Damn it" Eli muttered it seemed like Eli had a good dare up his sleeve...

"How many people have you kissed?" Eli asked, a smirk planting his face. Adam went as red as a tomato.

"...I haven't had my first kiss yet."

I glared at Eli for even asking Adam that… An awkward silence started to grow upon us.

Adam then took the bottle with a sigh, and spun it, his face still hot and red. The bottle then landed on Clare.

"Truth or Dare?" Adam asked with a timid smile.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the ending theme to Barney." Adam replied with a laugh, and Eli joined in his laughter.

Clare turned as red as Adam had been a moment ago, scowling and crossing her arms. "**NEVER!**"

"But you have to do it.", Eli winked.

She grumbled, mumbling some rather unkind words, stood, and began singing,

"_I love you, you love me  
we're a great big family  
with a great big hug  
and a kiss from me to you  
won't you say you love me too"_

Eli and Adam started laughing hysterically, Adam grabbing his stomach, while Eli rolled on the floor in laughter. Clare sat down, rolling her eyes. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Adam.

"Truth or Dare, Adam?" Adam decided to play it safe, "Truth."

"Have you liked anyone since you came to Degrassi?" Adam blinked.

Did he like anyone?

Sure, there was that beautiful girl who he had met a few days ago... Fiona Coyne. She was fun, and loved music like him. Not to mention very pretty, and kind. But did he possibly possess more than _'friendly' _feelings for her?

Not wanting to keep Clare and Eli waiting, he simply replied, "...Yeah."

Eli and Clare turned to each other and smiled while Adam spun the bottle.

It landed on Eli. "Truth or Dare, Elijah?"

"Dare." Eli scowled; he absolutely hated being called Elijah.

Adam thought for a moment, and he thought of the perfect dare for Eli.

"I dare you...to kiss Clare on the lips for a whole minute."

Clare's eyes widened so big they could've popped out of her sockets, Eli's normal breathing become heavy and shaky.

Eli just sat there, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red, his hand grazing the carpet on the floor.

"...Okay." he agreed, walking over to Clare, kneeling at her side. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning into his face until their lips met in one swift motion.

Eli at first was hesitant in returning the gesture but soon, he found himself enjoying the softness and welcoming warmth of her lips, kissing her back. Their kiss deepened, and they pulled apart slowly when Adam; feeling like the third wheel said, "It's been a minute, guys."

But Clare's hands remained on Eli's shoulders, and their eyes were gazing deeply into the other's. She pulled away once she realized what she was doing, sitting in her previous spot next to Adam on the floor.

The evening pretty much continued like that. When they finished playing, they decided to go to The Dot, since they had started to get hungry…

__

On Monday, throughout the day of school, Clare had been wondering why she liked the kiss, and why he kissed her back.

By the end of the day, she finally found the answer when she saw some sophomore couple kissing and holding hands. They looked happy, and clearly enjoying each other's company. She always felt that way around Eli. She liked him. She liked her best friend more than just in a _'friendly' _way.

When Clare made it to the school bus, she sat in the back as usual, seeing Eli was already sitting there, waiting for her. She sat beside him, gazing at him with her curious blue eyes. She wondered if she should tell him or not. And, if she did...how would he react? What would he do? What would he say?

Well, there was only one way to find out, right?

"Eli?" He turned to her, a smirk planting his face as usual. "Yeah, blue eyes?"

Instead of speaking she leaned closer, closing the gap between their lips. And, instead of pulling away or not doing anything, he began kissing her back. Clare smiled into the kiss. He now knew. Clare liked him, and he liked her too.


End file.
